Found You!
by C-Jewel14
Summary: Hiccup felt desperate when he lost his best friend. Everyday in his life, he felt something was always missing. But what'll happen if they cross paths once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**She's**** Gone**

Hiccup's POV

This is Berk. It's 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons. They've always been pests. My dad's the chief of Berk. Dad will never let me kill dragons, and he would never listen to me. As I couldn't kill dragons, Dad made me this person called Gobber's apprentice since I was little. Well, littler. One morning, when I thought all was well..

"Son, get up! Gobber's still expecting you to show up at the shop!" Dad called me. I was still asleep. "Ugh, I'm still 10, and Dad's expecting me to work my butt off with Gobber, just grand!" I thought to myself. Dad opened the door, and I quickly pulled my blacket over my head. "Get up, son!" Dad said before pulling me out of bed. "Okay, okay. I'm up!" I yawned and my eyes widened when a thought came to mind, "Is Vern there?" "Aye, she is. Why don't you hurry on before she's tired of waiting, son," he said, pushing me out the door. I ran to Gobber's shop, impatient to meet Vern, my best friend since I was 5, I think. "HICCUP! Finally!" Gobber said, "And why are you two runnin' late on this fine day?" I looked to my right, and Vern was right there. "Why are you late? You're usually early?" I asked quietly to her. "I'll tell you later," she whispered back, "First, I've got to make something up." "Yeah, Gobber. Yesterday's dragon attack left us wide awake. Don't you remember that our parents never let us fight dragons?" she answered. For a 10 year old, she was good at lying. "You've got a point, lass," Gobber nodded, "Enough talk. You two go to work then." So, why were you _really_ late?" I asked. "I was trying to help my dad, you know, kill some dragons," Vern replied. "And what happened?" I asked again, thinking that, that was a cool thing. "Well, you know my dad," she said sadly, "he refused and pulled me back into the house. Then all night, I was thinking that maybe the dragons aren't just attacking Berk for food, but another reason."

"You think so?"

"I don't know, Hiccup. There's a lot in my mind right now."

"Don't think about it, Vern. At least your dad's not the chief."

"I guess both our dads are a bit over-protective huh?"

"Maybe. But let's just focus back to work. We don't want anyone else yelling at us, right?"

"Aye, I guess so," she chuckled.

Vern was my best friend, but that all changed that day, well night. Me and Vern were sharpening some swords and axes that night, when all of a sudden, we saw light from inside the shop. My gut just told me there was a fire. "Vern, duck!" I shouted. Dragon's fire burnt the roof, and it came crumbling down. Smoke filled the air. "Vern? Vern?" I called and coughed, "You alright?" "Hiccup?" she coughed, "Where are you?" With all the smoke, I couldn't think. I couldn't see her. "I hear you, Vern. Just follow the sound of my voice." "Just keep talking, Hiccup." I nearly got out of the shop, when Gobber pulled me up and out of the shop. "Hiccup, are ye mad?! You could've been killed. Get out now!" he pointed somewhere, telling me to run away. "Gobber, listen. Vern's still-" my words were interrupted by a loud roar. Out of nowhere, a Deadly Nadder landed into the shop. Vern was in trouble right now!

Vern's POV

I couldn't see anything thanks to all the smoke. I could barely breathe. I heard Hiccup's voice, when it dissappeared, and from above, a Nadder appeared. I was either going to get killed or kill that dragon. I got a sharpened sword from behind, and pointed it at the dragon. I tried attacking the dragon, but I was 10, more of a runt to a dragon. When I swung the sword, all it did was pinning me down with its claws. "I'm as good as dead right now," I thought to myself. I looked at the dragon, and I saw not the eyes of a killer, but a friendly dragon. Then I heard Hiccup shout, and Gobber threw an axe at the Nadder, but missed. The Nadder roared at them, and grabbed me with its claws, and carried me up into the sky. "Hiccup!" I screamed, waving my hand to him. I had no idea where this Nadder was taking me.

Third Person POV

Hiccup watched his friend get carried into the air, and disappeared into the dark with the dragons. He thought he'd lost the friend forever. Tears began forming in the 10 year old's eyes. "What's going on here? Hiccup, are those tears? And where's Vern?" Stoick asked after killing a few dragons. "I suggest you don't ask him that right now, Stoick," Gobber said nervously, pointing at the shop. "Dad," Hiccup cried, "Vern's gone. She got carried away by dragons." Stoick's eyes widened. He pitied his son, and he, himself was sad due to the 'death' of his son's close friend.

**What was the fate of Vern then? Did she really get killed by dragons?**

Vern felt nervous. She had never been carried away by a live Nadder before. The dragons flew for hours, when she saw their island. "The nest!" she thought to herself, "Are they taking me there?" We all know what was in the nest. A bigger and badder dragon than any other dragon, the Red Death. Weirdly, the dragons were not taking her there. They took somewhere else. A place where no human has ever been, nor seen. Well, till now. After a few more hours flying in the sky, the Nadder put Vern down quite roughly. She rolled onto the ground. She scratched her head in amazement, rubbing her eyes to prove she wasn't imagining this. "Where am I?" she said aloud. "Welcome to Dragon Island!" Vern turned around to see a woman riding on the back of a dragon, landing right behind me. Vern recognized her, and spoke out, "Valka! You're Hiccup's mom!" "How do you know me?" Valka asked. "Stoick has a potrait of you," Vern replied, "My name is Vern. I'm your son's friend. Why didn't you come back to Berk? Everyone thinks you're dead, killed and eaten by dragons."

"i can't come back. When Hiccup was but a babe, a dragon came into his room. I couldn't kill it, and it brought me here, to their island. They treat me like their own, so I stay here. But, one day, I believe I will cross paths with them once again. You can't keep family apart that easy."

"Can't I go back?"

"You could, but firstly, you must earn a dragon's trust. Or you can stay here, and I will teach you everything about each and every dragon. Living with dragons aren't as bad as you think. They will take care of you as their own," Valka smiled patting the head of a Monstrous Nightmare. "Should I go back? Hiccup probably thinks I'm dead by now," Vern thought and said, "I'll stay. I **do** have the same problem as you do, Valka." "Very well, then. I'm sure you will enjoy it here with the dragons," Valka smiled back.

Valka trained Vern like the daughter she never had. Vern really did enjoy being in the company of dragons, but the thought of the day she lost her best friend, Hiccup haunts her everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Talks**

Vern's POV

"Wake up, Vern..!" Valka said, shaking my body. "It's still early in the morning, Mom!" I replied, letting out a yawn. "Dragon training starts bright and early in the morning, Vern," she smiled. I just spent a night on Dragon Island, and Valka had become like a mother to me. Well, a mother that treated me just what I deserved, endless time with dragons without killing them. "Okay, okay, I'm up," I yawned, stretching my body. "You hungry?" she asked. "Yes, actually I am," I replied, rubbing my stomach.

"Come, I want to show something." She grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside. Valka jumped on board Cloudjumper, I followed. The Bewilderbeast flew in the air, followed by the whole island of dragons. Valka was just behind the Bewilderbeast, following it over the ocean. We all stopped in the middle of nowhere, over the water. "Watch this," Valka said, raising her hands up. Fish started bursting out of the water, from the Bewilderbeast's mouth. I stood there in awe. Valka smiled at me, and suggested, "Grab some fish, Vern. We can cook them over a fire when we get back. Unless you do like raw fish." I laughed and nodded, trying to catch those flying fish, and it was sort of hard seeing the fact that Cloudjumper was catching fish too. The dragons probably spent a few more minutes catching and eating fish, before they followed Bewilderbeast back home to Dragon Island. That was sort of the routine we needed to follow for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I guess. "How are you liking Dragon Island, so far?" Valka asked after we had returned. "So far, I'm loving it, Valka." I replied with a smile, "It's quite better than my life in Berk." "Please, just call me 'mom'. I know that you miss you parents, so just think of me as your mother from a different side," she smiled back, "And are you sure being here is better than in Berk? Hiccup's there?"

"Val- I mean, Mom, after what I did not do yesterday, I can't bear seeing him. He thinks me dead, lost. But honestly do miss him."

Valka saw the frown that formed, and tears that were starting to form. She hugged me in an instant, and shushed me gently. "Shh.. it's okay. If I know my son, he will be the one who will always have faith. And I would expect the same from my 'daughter'. My beautiful 10 year old daughter," she smiled, putting a finger on my chin raising my head up and wiping my tears away, "Now, how about I show you how to earn one dragon's trust, my darling?" I nodded excitedly. Valka took me to a Nadder, exactly like the one that carried me away. We would've started with Cloudjumper, but he had already trusted me, because I was loved by Valka. "Do you remember her?" Valka asked, pointing to the Nadder. "Yes, I believe I do. Wait, it's a she? The one who carried me off?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "Aye, she is. You might have a strong connection with her. Cloudjumper was the one who carried me off, and look at the bond we share! Now show me what you gut tells you to do, lass."

I walked slowly towards the Nadder, and stopped right in front of it. It turned and faced to me. At that point, the horrible memories of the shop burning down, quickly flashed back into my mind. I froze, but when I fell back to my consciousness, I looked into the Nadder's eyes, and held my hand up. It simply placed its head on the palm of my hand, which made me chuckle. I took my hand off, and turned around. Valka smiled and chuckled. She nodded her head, showing she was proud of me. The Nadder nudged me a little, asking me to go back to her. Before I went back, I whispered to that Nadder. "What did you tell her, Vern?" she asked. "I just told her what I was going to call her," I simply replied.

"And what will you call her?"

"Firecatcher."

"And why did you call her that?"

"Because she caught me and saved me from the fire before, and because I felt like it."

Valka chuckled, and patted me on the head, "Oh I see. What a wonderful and brave name, Vern."

**Well, that was what happen to Vern, but what about Hiccup? We all knew that he cried, but what exactly did happen after that? **

Hiccup's POV

_*The Night Vern Was Lost*_

Dad pulled me inside the house. "Son, I know you're upset, but you must be a man, be a viking. And, this is why you shouldn't be out there killing dragons!" he said, arms crossed. "But, Dad! I am also a Viking! And I was helping Vern!" I replied, still tears in my eyes, "Even you can't be that cruel." Dad's eyes widened with rage, but then soften and knelt down in front of me, saying, "I'm sorry, Son. I guess all the dragons made me forget about you. I know you and Vern were best friends. She was practically a daughter to me, so I understand how you must feel." Dad hugged me, then pulled me away slightly, "But Son, you must stop crying. When I lost your mother, I was sad and desperate too, but I knew that I had responsiblities as chief and as a father. So, I had to move on, but remember this, I will never forget about your mother." "I don't understand, Dad." I managed to say under all the tears. "You will, Son. Now go to your room, get some rest. I need to manage the people," Dad ordered, pushing me up the stairs, into my room.

Dad tucked me into bed, then shut the door. Being in my room, in the darkness made me feel even worse. I sat up on the edge of my bed, and burried my face in my hands. I sighed, and said to myself, "What have I done? Why did you have to go? Why not me?" I sighed to myself again. I decided to run out of my room to have some space to think. Since Dad was still out, I had nothing to worry about. I went out the back door, and ran into the open space. I stopped around at Raven's Peak and sat down on the ground. I looked up at the stars, and just started talking to 'the stars'. "Hey, Vern. Where did you exactly go? I really wanted us to spend more time with you. Why did you have to get carried away? And by a dragon too? I guess there's a lot of things we both don't know. Ironically, this was the way my mom was killed. I just hope wherever you are, you're safe. And at least alive. I promise you, cross my heart, I will never ever forget you, Vern." And with that, I ran back home as fast as I could back home. Just in time too. I covered myself with the sheets, and pretended to fall asleep. Dad came in to check in on me. Good thing too. Since I seemed to be 'peacefully sleeping', Dad left the room. But under my sheets, I was still crying out my tears. I cried myself to sleep, and woke up the next morning in silence.

I ran out my house, and saw the whole village silent. Dad walked by carrying a bunch of flowers. "Dad, what's happening here?" I asked, tilting my head a little. "Didn't you know, Son?" Dad replied. I have never saw his face this sad in decades. "Know about what, Dad?" I asked, growing more curious by the second. Dad sighed, and bent down to my size, "Son, they're planning a funeral for Vern." My heart sank. Dad saw the expression on my face, "Do you want to come, Son? I'm sure you miss her." Thoughts just filled my head. Should I go? Or should I just stay here? "I'll catch up later, Dad," I managed to say after a lot of thought. I forced out a weird smile, so Dad would just leave me alone for a while. And he did. I wiped that smile off my face, and ran back inside, and slammed the doors. I froze, and tried calming myself down. As soon as I was as calm as I could be, I ran back out, running back to Raven's Peak. As I got there, I tried taking a breather. I sat back down in on probably the same spot from last night. M head was spinning and spinning. I couldn't handle this much sadness at once! I still had some thought on going to Vern's funeral, but I didn't even believe she was dead. 5 years of friendship, and you say to me that she's dead? I think that she's not that easy. I do think that Vern's alive, and I'll never deny it, but I think I'll be honorable, and pay my respect to her parents.

As I ran back to the village, everyone had been back, and it was like nothing had happened. Even Vern's parents were just doing their work, like she had been there the whole time. This kinda creeped me out. I assumed that Gobber might been grieving, because she was his best girl, so I decided to play hooky, and run back home. In secrecy, of course, because Dad might have become his usual self again. As I arrived back home, I quickly grabbed a painting of us, it was actually an awesome painting, really life like. It was her favorite painting. As soon as I grabbed it, I grabbed a candle, a match, and I ran to the docks as fast as I could. I crafted a little boat, placed the painting and candle on it, and lit the candle up. I placed that boat on the water, and started remembering all the fun things and crazy stuff me and Vern had. I would've missed those moments. Finally I decided to give a final statement to this crazy sad story. "Vern, I'll never forget you, but I'm sorry. I have to move on. I can't live on my life being a walking sob story. Dad wouldn't go through with it, mostly I wouldn't have, and I know you wouldn't either. You were the first person who ever understood me, Vern. Because of that, I always loved you, somehow—" Before I could think or say the unfinished statement, Gobber had pulled me with his other 'hand', "Hiccup, you're late! Get back to work, c'mon! Vern's gone, so you have all the work to yourself. Good luck!" Well, we **are **Vikings. I did say they had that much kindness for me. This time, it hurt more than usual, I guess.

_**Sorry about the late post, I was sick the whole month, but I try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and a bit of spoilers. Next chapter's gonna be fully Vern's POV, because she's gonna search for her dragon.**_


End file.
